The present invention relates to an ornament attached to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a transparent ornament, such as a radiator grille, having a clear metallic gloss.
Japanese Utility Model No. 3026868 discloses a radiator grille that gives off a metallic gloss in the daytime and emits light in the nighttime. This light-emitting radiator grille includes a radiator grille body made of a transparent polycarbonate resin. Vapor deposition is performed to form a thin film of aluminum on an inner surface of the radiator grille. In a bright location, the radiator grille gives off a metallic gloss due to the aluminum film. In a dark location, light entering the side surface or rear surface of the radiator grilles causes light to be emitted partially or entirely from the surface of the radiator grille.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 61-98651 discloses an ornamental finisher including a lens made of a synthetic resin and a light shield arranged on a rear surface of the lens. The finisher is arranged near a vehicle lamp and has a clear ornamental portion arranged between the lens and the light shield. The clear ornamental portion has a refractive index differing from that of the lens. This results in double refraction that occurs when looking at the lens from the outer side. Accordingly, the finisher defines a prism at the rear surface of the lens and achieves the same prismatic function as a lamp. This improves the ornamental effects.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 1-80561 discloses a radiator grille structure in which a radiator grille is at least partially formed from a transparent resin. A plurality of convex lens cuts extending parallel to the lateral direction of the vehicle is formed in the rear surface of the radiator grille. In the radiator grille, a rib is formed integrally in recesses defined between the convex lens cuts. Thus, light is refracted in a complicated manner in the transparent resin portion. This makes the radiator grille look bright and three-dimensional.
When looking at the light emitting radiator grille of Japanese Utility Model No. 3026868 in a bright location, due to the excessively high transparency of the radiator grille body, the metallic gloss of the radiator grille body cannot be sufficiently seen. Further, since the transparency of the overall radiator grille is too high, structures behind the radiator grille body can be seen through the radiator grille when there is a large amount of ambient light. Such structures include parts such as the horn or the radiator, which forms the engine cooling system. When structures in the engine room can be seen through the radiator grille, the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle is reduced.
The ornamental finisher of Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 61-98651 has the light shield arranged on the rear surface of the lens. Thus, ambient light is not transmitted to the rear side of the lens. However, the finisher does not have sufficient transparency. Further, with the radiator grille of Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 1-80561, the radiator grille has increased brightness and three-dimensionality. However, the complicated refraction of ambient light results in insufficient transparency of the finisher.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an ornament having appropriate transparency, while giving off a strong metallic gloss and making it difficult to see structures behind the ornament.